The purpose of this proposal is to provide shared computing facilities needed for the analysis of protein and nucleic acid sequence and structure. The system will be used by a group of 27 faculty currently supervising 18 NIH grants. We are all members of CAMBI (the Center for Advanced Molecular Biology and Immunology), a group of 50 faculty from eight departments at SUNY/Buffalo with common interests in the application of molecular techniques to biological problems. CAMBI is the sponsor and proposed administrator of this grant. Our NIH grants (a total of $6,204,370 in direct costs per year) support research including the prevention of dental and sexually transmitted diseases, the molecular basis of aging, protein turnover, protein folding, the nature of malignant cells, and the fundamental processes of viral assembly and gene control. The hardware which is being requested to establish these computing facilities consists of (1) a VAX 4000 computer configured with mass storage devices and appropriate amounts of memory and (2) two molecular graphic workstations configured for communication with the VAX and containing software for the analysis of protein and nucleic acid three- dimensional structures. Resident on the VAX will be a suite of programs used for primary and secondary structure analysis of proteins, DNA and RNA. This suite encompasses the University of Wisconsin Genetics Computer Group Programs, the Staden Programs, and all currently available protein, DNA and RNA sequence data banks. These programs are state -of-the-art and form a crucial part of the research efforts of all the major users. Remote access to these programs and databases will be available to the major users by University-supported DCA or ETHERNET connections. Along with three other existing workstations, the newly-purchased modeling workstations will be networked to each other and to the VAX via ETHERNET. Resident on the VAX will be the Cambridge and Brookhaven structure databases, which will be accessible by network connections. Resident on each workstation will be software for simple graphics analysis of biological macromolecules. Access to molecular mechanics programs resident on one machine will be obtained through the network connection. The needed power for these calculations can be obtained by the network-facilitated utilization of each workstation's memory and computation power.